yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 88: Blistering cold part 7: The Overseer
9232fe81225bcaef853ae32870a2b0fe.jpg|Feltcher Ken_Masters_h.jpg|Wade NW_Chapter_164.jpg|Connor the_wolverine_art.jpg|Keyth Connor Ryoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAYASvXtGuI&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=4 )Connor hoisted over wades shoulder grumbled and glistened about not being able to move. Luckily he was down to only five minutes left and boy oh boy would it be a grand standing feat to be able to move again thank god. Connor listened as Keyth started his speech and it did strike a nerve. " How about you focus on trying... to out do each other? Who's the better fighter, who can hold there own better in a combat situation. If you both fight so well then who the fuck needs team work right?! WRONG! You always need to work as a Team, there's not such thing as a one-man-army and don’t even think about bringing up the superpower wiki or some shit or im going to piss on you faces. You don’t know your strengths until you learn to balance out what’s really worth it. Until you focus on what matters the most and work on each others skills together. But all is well... we'll get more on that later.” Connor thought abut the rules he’d based his own Yakuza organization off of. He’d then sigh, realizing he’d been a hypocrite and closing his eyes for a minute before nodding to himself. “I’ve been stupid….ugh…” Connor sighed as Keyth went on to make sure to tell Connor that he doesn’t go passing this information around to anybody otherwise it’ll be much more difficult in the long run. “Got it. huh…I think the effects are finally wearing off..” Connor moved his toes around and wiggled his arms. “Ahh thanks for the ride big guy, but I can take it from here.” Connor would hop off of his shoulder and stand on the ground, kicking his feet against the sand to make sure his feet were working like they were supposed to. Connor rolled his shoulders around a bit, walking and still listening to Keyth as they proceeded along. “Well Keyth thanks. It puts us on the right track at least. And you’re right. I don’t have to like any of these fuckers to work with them. Just respect their skillsets.” Connor ruffled his hand through his hair, and hoped inside of the Hummer, grabbing the window seat behind the passengers seat. Connor would look over to wade with raised brows. “Can you even fit? Or are you gonna rage at that to?” Connor laughed to himself as he’d slap his hands in his knees. Washi would appear upside down and in front of Connor’s window. “Connor, remember last time you smarted off at him?” “To be honest? No kinda blacked out when his foot connected to my chest. Fun ride though.” Connor would’ve spoken aloud. To wade he might’ve seemed like a nut talking to thin air. Connor would feel around in his pocket, feeling what his father had given him. there was a piece of paper attached to them. Connor unfolded the paper and looked at it. “just in case.” Connor felt in his pocket again. nodding at the measure he’d dust himself off and begin unwrapping his bandaged hand, seeing as it’d healed up as good as it was going to get. “So what’s the first lead? And where are we heading to anyway? I’d kill for a warm up. that kick left my joints a little stiff and I skipped the morning workout.” Connor would lean the seat back, pulling a snicker bar from his pocket. It was smooshed of course, but he’d unwrap it and take a bite, chewing on it casually and belching behind it. “Hey Keyth can we go by WacDonalds? I know you got. IRS got my ass.” Connor downed the snicker bar. “Big guy could probably eat a house, no exaggeration needed.” Detective Tasanagi: Keyth got Connor has food and Wade being asleep at the time. Got him something to. He skyways had a soft spot for kids. It kinda made him miss his dojo. And more importantly it made him miss his daughter. " I think were gonna need to dig deep in terms of this thing. So you two just stick close to me. " He said to Wade and Connor as they drove through town. This had been exactly a day later since they left the base. Giving kin two more days to do what he promised to Wade. As they drove the large hummer drove to the center of district 5. Due to his strings with the Mayor, became senate and second and command over the city of Kasaiahana city under the new Mayor for a small amount of time. Rebles rose up to stop him in his political uprising but all failed. He had a new Army, lead by an Orginzation he was soon to name the 'New Titan Force.' After the old ex-anti terriosim agency that once kept New America and Kasaihana city away from treacherous evils across the seas. Soon after being promoted to said postion he began a creation of his own visonary plan, and with the power of the oblisek at his side he was able to do just that. With no one to stop him as he rose to power, he soon created 'District 5'. The time proccessing around about 4 years in time span. District 5 goes by the name 'Kingdom' a Utopia made by Yani himself, where he resides as ruler. With his own District, Yani cannot be touched and with his 'Knights' the soliders under his command over District 5 who works as its martial law militant force. He is a force to be known, and one to be weary of.However with Yani now president, his authority has left and now belongs to the mayor. Who's... Uh... Currently dead. Sector Olympus also resides in the middle of kingdom with there artificial mount Olympus going above the clouds. Keyth drive them there simply because this used to be the old location of old New York. And the only way to there destinstion. As they drove into a random alley Keyth cut the car off getting out and guiding the two boys to a sewer manhole. " This is it... " Ultron: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmTrL8-UOjY) As they continue driving to the destination that Keyth wants to take them too, Wade is knocked out like a bear in hibernation. Almost a day after leaving the base, Wade sleeps for almost that entire time! Finally, he is woken up when the hummer comes to hit a large pothole. It lifts the back end up a bit, forcing Wade’s head to bang against the hard metal of the vehicle. The metal quickly dents inward as it shockingly wakes up the sleeping giant. Looking out from behind the back bed of the hummer he looks out to see the sky around him. Lifting his right arm to rub the back of his head where he had hit the metal, he refocuses himself to see Keyth and Connor still awake. Coming into District 5, Wade looks around to see the “Kingdom” that had been so talked about on the news. Unlike the Ryoji and the Tasnanagi, he has no clue who or what this whole district is even made for. He isn’t aware of the Sector’s and all of the drama that comes from being in the inner circle of the main families. Knowing so little about everything, Wade doesn’t want to look stupid and ask any questions about where they are at. As they come to an alleyway in the Kingdom District, Wade slowly hops out of the back of the hummer. Even leaping out of the hummer comes to be destructive as his feet create small cracks in the street when he lands on the ground. Walking over to a sewer manhole, Wade looks down at it wondering what Keyth has in mind for them. With two days left on Kin’s timeline to figure out everything that is going on, Wade doesn’t really think something special will happen within those two days. Once the three of them come towards the manhole, Wade would reach down to easily lift the manhole cover with his left arm as he then asks-“Shall we?”- waiting to see if the other two will jump into the manhole.- Detective Tasanagi: Keyth nodded to Connor and Wade. Signaling them all to follow behind him. Once they breached the sewers it would be long untill there adventures lead them deeply with the sewers. " Distruct 5, used to be old New York. That was before they bulldozed it. This actcually forced the home-less who lived in old New York to migrate underground. Within the sewer systems. A utopia was made ya see. Heh, people call it bum-city. So you know me... Had to go seeing it for myself you see. And it exists. Boy does it exists. Sad thing is. The people down here live in better prosperity then what they call ' Top Side. ' And it's true. Everyone's at peace here. No troubles or anything. It's peaceful. " Keyth said guiding the boys further down untill they got to a drop. The drop below had a city made of brick buildings. People walked the streets with buggies in there hands. " Welcome boys. Were here looking for this guy. His names ' Over-seer' They say he's the oldest resident in Kasaihana city. If anyone knows what that saying is Connor. It'd be this old fart. Sad part is, I'm smart enough to know that the old fart will be hard to get to. And These Order guys will surely be there waiting for us. Or something of the sort. Nothing we can't punch to death though. C'mon ... Let's get a move on. " He said finally stead din the latter to get down into the glorious inglorious ' Bum-city ' Ultron: -AS they all jump down into the sewers, Wade slowly follows behind Keyth as he talks about how the people of Old New York were forced to the underground levels after Yani and his people leveled this place to build the Kingdom. He had to say, it seemed pretty fucked up that things like that just were allowed to happen, or forced to happen. He also came to laugh a bit as Keyth talks about how peaceful it is down here in “bum-city” in comparison to the “top-side” districts. The irony in the fact that the people pushed out of their homes continue to show that they can live in a peaceful atmosphere. When they get down to the drop that leads into Bum-City, Wade looks down waiting as keyth continues to talk about the underground world. They have to find someone called “The Over-seer.” Wade thinks to himself-“Sounds like a character in a video game that yiu have to find to keep going through the mission…And that always leads to an ambush in these games…”- Once Keyth begins to go down the ladder that leads to the Bum-City, Wade waits until Connor goes down before Wade goes down the ladder himself. With each step he takes, he hears the metal ladder make a creeky sound as if it were going to break. This comes to make Wade a little nervous as he looks down to see the large fall that he would take if the ladder were to break. Having an estranged fear of flying and falling, Wade is not to fond of being put in this position. Keyth and Connor would begin to see this as Wade motions down the ladder would seem a little slower than their own.- Connor Ryoji: Connor was feeling much fuller and more energized after eating his fill of fast food. Looking out the window of the entire ride they'd finally ariivd at the place deemed bum city. something about bum city strluck a nerve in Connor....he paid it no mind. exiting the vehicle and stretching his limbs washi would manifest beside him. "Connor I think...no. I know we have. I never forget things." Connor squnted his eyes..."Maybe you have. but its not in my memory banks and just like old Thunder man prime comic books, its non cannon to me.." Keyth began his exposition about bum city and how people here referred to the regular side as "Top side". Cannot laughed a bit. "I bet these guys have it better than we do. when's the last conflict they ever had huh?" Connor mentally joked to Washi. Welcome boys. Were here looking for this guy. His names ' Over-seer' They say he's the oldest resident in Kasaihana city. If anyone knows what that saying is Connor. It'd be this old fart. Sad part is, I'm smart enough to know that the old fart will be hard to get to. And These Order guys will surely be there waiting for us. Or something of the sort. Nothing we can't punch to death though. C'mon ... Let's get a move on. " Connor nodded ad he'd jump down instead of climbing the ladder landing on the ground on a squat and standing up to dust self off. fixing hid jacket up a bit he'd squint his eyes really looking at the dim lit underground. "wait.....wait a minute.." Connor would step to the fore front of the group looking around at the surrounding area. "I think....I know where to go. Don't ask me how....Its just my instincts. be careful though." Connor clenched his fist feeling much more physically adept than before. "I'm feeling a lot stronger than usual...meaning there's a malice around us. lots of it. " Connor popped his neck from side to side before heading in the pathway the memories in his brain had collected to be right. Detective Tasanagi: Keyth sniffed and as he looked at Connor. He could see his aura emanating at a much brighter shade of red then it had been before. Keyth could also see Washi but he paid him no mind. In the back of his mind though he knew Washi after all... He was his brother . Over time Keyths memories had merged with Okami and so had his battle experience. Keyth put up his orginal front for his loved ones but he hadn't been just Keyth for a long time. He knew who Washi had been. And he also knew of his other Oni siblings. After all Keyth is Okami in human form. " Alright little Densuke lead the way. " He said allowing Connor to play leader for awhile. " Hey Wade. " He said pulling him under his right arm in a father to son fashion. " gotta task for ya. I feel like something's going down. Those nanomachines they work good. But I'll teach you a trick. I don't like being restricted. Never been a fan of it. To beat those nano chill pills. Just get pissed even more than you ever have. And you'll over ride them. If you transform I'll take care of ya don't worry about hurting people. Show me how strong you are. And I'll show you some berserker combat to control that anger a bit. So just channel that anger for now... Focus it. " Ultron: -As Keyth comes around to wrap his arm around Wade, the blonde haired boy would look up with a raised brow as he wonders what the hell this Tasanagi is doing. He then listens as Keyth goes on to explain how to actually override the Nano Machines inside of him so that way he could transform into his normal self. Hearing how Keyth is suggesting that Wade just channel the anger instead of just unleashing it out full scale, Wade comes to wonder what Keyth really wanted to see out of Wade. Wade lifts up his right arm to scratch his head a bit as he asks Keyth-“ummm As I am not completely against that idea. Wasn’t the point of you coming out to make sure I didn’t do anything anger related? As much as I would love to learn some of that….Berserker Combat? You said it was. Yeah, that stuff haha. Wouldn’t the Big Ryoji get upset at you for telling me how to overpower his technology?”- He carries on this conversation with Keyth as they both follow wherever it is Connor believes the right way is. Wade not exactly a big fan of following the guy who opens his mouth to much, but doesn't rea’ly have a choice in this situation.- Detective Tasanagi: " Pssshhh... Man. Learn to live life like there's no tomorrow. If you worry about today to much. Tomorrow's really gonna suck. I got your back kid. Just do as uncle Keyth says. He'll show you the path to power. " He said making a DBZ references obviously as he patted wades back before pressing forward behind Connor. Keyth personally had never been down here but Atleast two times. Cheating on michiko for one. Could you blame him with her co Stant bussniess trips. With his hands behind his back he takes out his cartledges of cigars. Taking a few puffs of it before he sighed. Allowing the smoke to fume from his nose in a shadowy gust. (http://31.media.tumblr.com/cf7751b179d452dd1ff7b0f48fbb7dbf/tumblr_mh75m0HQmX1s20bydo1_500.gif )" I can tell... This is going to be a long day. " He said finally looking up at the ceiling. The hobos watching them like they had the plague identifying them as outsiders immediately. Connor Ryoji: Connor kept looking I'm advert directions.. the people living here looked at them like they were the weired ones. Connor understood how it felt to be looked at like an outsider or a weired one....Connor however would usually punch them in the face to solve his problems. Matter of fact he'd punch anything in the face that gave him a remote issue . that was his problem, but his greatest asset. "I'm trying to dig my way into my sub concious to figure out who I came here with. I wanna say my moms but....shit!" Connor would turn the corridor and head down a pathway that was supringly darker lit than the others. "Keyth lemme borrow your lighter..." Connor would hold his hand out waiting for it and if he got it he'd flick it twice before the light would illuminate the corridor and bring them to an old aging door. it looked like the door to a safe of some sort. "Bingo. I got a feeling this is exactly where we need to be. thing looks pretty solid though...Hey wade you think your strong enough to break this sucker down or should I upstage you with a fancy techniuqe. of course if there's some things you just can't lift-----" Connor would flick his tongue and shrugoving out the way and leaning back against the wall closing his eyes with a smug and cocky smile on his face. "I'd understand." Ultron: -Wade nods along with Keyth as he talks about having to live life like there is tomorrow. And that if he worries to much about today, than tomorrow is really going to suck. In a way it made sense to Wade, seeing as he never really liked to think far ahead anyways. The trio quickly makes their way to a doorway that Connor believes they were meant to go too. That this door is the door of the matrix that will lead them into Narnia. (XD) Hearing Connor’s mouth go off again brings Wade to roll his eyes a bit as he is growing less angry with Connor’s sarcastic insults but rather just tired of them. But in the workings of trying to become a team, Wade doesn’t say anything back to Connor but simply begins to walk towards the doorway. Looking at the door for a moment, Wade pulls his right arm back and quickly punches the door. On contact it would seem like his punch did nothing but within the blink of an eye after the punch, the entire door shatters into thousands of small wood chips that scatter all around them. Once he finished punching the door, he slowly looks over at Connor and says-“Let’s just do what we have to do so I can get back to what normal life I had…”- He then waits to see how Connor and Keyth will carry out the plan next.- Detective Tasanagi: ( http://youtu.be/0kfm4ZdTTJo )Upon using his strength to remove the door. What they would find! Would be none other than Feltcher Steve! With a Death Rod Pistol aimed at the three of them! " Hey boys... Glad you could make it..." The fatherly figure Keyth had been would allow him to push past Wade and Connor both. Out of the Tasanagis kin was always loving. And he always loved children. Even these two , he had just net Wade but him and Connor were his kids now. And he wouldn't let anything happen to them. "As it expected. I knew I smelled a rat... Hey... Your the ass who fought my s-" " Ahhhhh.... Keyth. Long time no see. Or should I say wolfsong. When's the last time you checked on that nation you helped build and then abandoned. Your still that stupid kid I helped train when you were a boy. And your stupid now..." " You... How do you know about Alaska. " " Because you fool we must keep tabs on people like you. " " I don't even see why my father recruited you. " " Simply to keep tabs on the tribal women. Those stupid whores your mother and her sisters. After I fucked them all... I made them think I was a god, just like Keyome. Then I trained you due to sheer amusement that was simply a bonus. You had potential back then. Your just an idiot now. " " Yeah... I figured you were the one who told my father where we had been so he could make the kill. . . . But enough about me... What are you doing here. " Feltcher smiled eying Keyth from the Barrol of the gun. " To stop you three. This old man holds the key to our survival, to finding in which we seek. A shard of nirvana ! " " Nirvana!? I have there album ! " " No you bumbling bafoon! The shards of Nirvana... Creations of the first civilization. The Shinto gods! Powers to control all life... Two shards are in Kasaihana. The apple... And the staff... The staff sector Olympus has recovered it's Zeus staff, posideons trident , and Hades scythe sll together to create the staff of nirvana. In order to gather the power to obtain the staff. We must first gather the apple. " Silence broke and behind Feltcher had been the elderly man. " Is that the over-seer? " Keyth said looking at what looked like trained solider all dead around the room. Each of the holding a patch on there uniforms that said ' Primis' ( see the Sectors page to find out what that means) " That's his urban myth name. His real name is Dr.Hiro... Also known as Ketosan Hideo... A fake identity he went by to hide from the rouge sectors. It worked to... Untill now. He's hooked up to the machines to keep alive and trust me... He'll stay alive. We need him to find in which we seek. " Keyth too a step forward and the Death rod shifted !( http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb480/Yumekichi11/Picture%2037/brth644small_zps1c66c778.gif how it shifted besides the limb explosion part XD) " This thing can kill you... Muscle boy... And twink over there. It wouldn't be able to typically. But this ones hacked... Right off the boom network systems. I'd be stupid to attack you all.." The Order soliders all paraded the room ransacking it as Feltcher stood infront if them all. " Now... All of you... Outside. " He said to The trio. " Do... As he says boys. This is a peaceful place. We can't disturb it's way of life. And if you two insist then so help me god..." He said as he backed up with them. Feltcher stood infront of them guiding them out by gun point. " Wade..." Keyth said as they backed up. " Remeber I said about focusing your anger..." he said with a smirk on his face. " Cough...the angriest cough... You've ever coughed. " He said in a whispear... " Just... Trust me on this one..." Ultron: -When they get inside and see that it is Fletcher inside waiting for them, Wade comes to sigh as it shows another speed bump in their plot to get answers. With Keyth and Fletcher going back and forth as they are, it is obvious to see that they have past history together. Looking at the weapon in Fletcher’s hand it looks familiar to the weapon that Kin had; but in a different form. Wade raises a brow and wonders why the two weapons look familiar but in the case of the situation, he doesn’t ask any questions. When Keyth tells them all to listen to Fletch, Wade nods his head and begins to make his way out of the room. It was rather nice of Keyth to want to keep the peace for a place like Bum-City. It shows how much Keyth actually cared for other people. Wade on the other hand would like nothing more than to smash fletcher but he knows that it isn’t his place to even try to do so. Wade quickly comes to be surprised as Keyth tells Wade to give out the angriest cough he had ever given in his life. Catching the hint on what Keyth wants him to do, Wade smirks a bit. But he also wonders how the nano machines are going to react to his attempt at getting angry. As he makes his way out of the building, Fletcher appears in front of the three of them with the Death Rod pointed at them. Wade begins to focus his anger now, channeling it through his body rather than unleashing it in a main stand rage. But as his anger begins to rise, so does his heart rate. And because of that, the nano machines inside of his body begin to release that electrical charge to cause his muscles to tighten and contract to his body so he cannot grow and get angry. But Wade tries to do what Keyth says and focus that anger and fight through all of it. Quickly his body begins to emit a bright blue static electric surge around his body as he begins to puff up his chest. With his chest puffed up, he releases a powerful cough/roar of his-“KYAHH!”- And with that a huge thunderclap effect flows out of of his mouth and heads straight towards Fletcher and his Goons. But as an added effect, with the help of the nano machines; a wave of electricity also flows out with the shockwave. This being an effect of the Nano Machines releasing that electrical charge to try and constrict his body. The shockwave would be enough to lift these goons into the sky with a little extra jolt for their efforts. But even coming to overpower the nano machines just for that short second proves to be something of an effort for Wade as he falls to one knee with the static electricity still surging around his body. Feeling his heart beat forcing itself to try and weaken to a lower level, he looks up to see how Connor and Keyth would react to his attempt at buying them enough time for a diversion.- Detective Tasanagi: ( http://youtu.be/HkS_w22lbEs ) " That's my boy! " As Felther and his goon's go airborne! The gun is blasted out if his hand ! Keyth pulls his right hand up and then with a golden flash! His Yami suki appears! Keyth dashes forward while they all had been air Bourne. Using an old technique of his ! The cleaver shot! He'd run, getting a great distance from his enemy as he charged forward. The more he ran, the more his chi would build up into his hand, or his blade. Depending on how fast and long Keyth runs, the stronger this move becomes in potency. Yet, due to chi He's able to accelerate himself to high speeds. And with this... the chi coats around his body in a bright aura, transforming his body, and his weapon, into a destructive projectile in the process.He's able to utilize his chi in the stupidest and barbaric ways, creating a aura's or his own power to form a projectile sphere, capable of smashing right through anything and anyone. He becomes a litteral walking tank. If using a blade, the Density would increase to such a level that he'd be able to slice through someone easily if he picked up enough speed. Slicing through them all most of The orders men wouldn't die however ! Keyth would of swung his blade on the blunt end , restraining from killing them but he bashed through some bones and erupted some organs for sure! Feltcher hit the ground , blood spilling from his mouth as Keyth pulled his blade back. " See Feltcher..." He said sending his blade away as he lifted up the broken man. His body still jolting in pain. " You'll always be the same old dog... With the same old tricks. But me? I'm the king of the jungle I'm more than a simple a dog, but I am ! " He said lifting Feltcher into the air ! " An Animal! " ( http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/dcmoment80a.jpg + http://www.blastr.com/sites/blastr/files/images/Bane042111_0.jpg ) Keyth smashed Feltcher down onto his knee, breaking his spine with ease! " That's... For my son. No one messes with my kids..." He said leaving the broken Feltcher , who's body had been completely paralyzed. " And... For my mother. She was human in the end despite how large of a monster she had truly been. " Keyth guided the two boys over towards the Overseer. The Three of them standing together. " Wow... " Keyth said crossing his arms. " You look like shit old man..." ( http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110212205719/fallout/pl/images/4/4d/Martwy_house.jpg ) All had went silent... Untill the elderly man had spoken. His voice filled with wisdom, and knowledge an entity that was far beyond his time. Would know nothing but grace in his words. Honor and valor! As his cemetery old lips opened... His voice slipped into the room with it's grace. " So do you.... Shit bag..." Category:Ark 20 Category:Blistering Cold Saga